1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a Fresnel liquid crystal lens and a display panel, and more particularly, to a Fresnel liquid crystal lens and a two-dimension/three-dimension (2D/3D) switchable display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal lens (LC lens) is a lens having gradient phase retardation effect formed by liquid crystal material. When supplying the liquid crystal lens with driving voltage, the axial distribution of liquid crystal molecules will be modified to provide zoom effect. Thus, LC lens has been used in 3D display device (also known as stereoscopic display device) as a component for switch between 2D and 3D display modes.
The phase retardation variation of the conventional LC lens, however, is inferior to that of a real optical lens, and thus the lenticular effect and zoom effect of the conventional LC lens are not satisfactory. In addition, due to the interaction between rubbing alignment and fringe effect generated at the edge of electrode, disclination lines tend to occur between liquid crystal molecules, which causes optical defect when displaying. Also, the conventional LC lens has to be driven by a high driving voltage, which increases power consumption.